


Nothing Like Some Sparkle in the Morning

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Graffiti, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Somehow, Magnus has found himself painting the side of the London Institute with Ragnor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Nothing Like Some Sparkle in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - paint  
> Banned Together Bingo - Fuck the Man  
> Flufftober 2020 - sparkle

The alcohol courses through Magnus’ veins. He liked to lie to himself that being a warlock made him more immune to alcohol’s effects. Even if it wasn’t in his genes, he’d have liked to believe that his years of experience had helped him build up a tolerance.

But really, that was a lie. Magnus was perfectly aware that alcohol had the same effect on him that it always had, and with the added influence of questionable friends, he had a habit of doing things that he would later regret.

He tilted his head back in an effort to see the top of the London Institute’s steeple, but the angle was wrong for it. All he could see was a tall wall of stone. He hummed as he brought his head down to stare at the stone right at eye level. 

What was he doing?

The Shadowhunters may have pissed him off, but desecrating their precious Institute was a step too far. Magnus was aware of it even as he splattered shiny silver paint against the stone with a wave of his hand.

It was all Ragnor’s fault. Magnus glanced at his friend, who was painstakingly drawing a Leif portrait of a certain curmudgeon on the wall. Ragnor didn’t care about the potential consequences, and Magnus wished he didn’t either. Certainly he wouldn’t be caught. The Institute held him in higher regard than the other warlocks in London, not that that was saying much, so he would likely be the last one they’d expect.

Really, he wasn’t doing this because he was angry at anyone though. No, Ragnor had suggested it, and Magnus had agreed because it sounded fun. It had been so long since he’d done something purely for fun, and he bit back a giggle at the inappropriate drawings Ragnor had already sprinkled along the expanse of wall.

Another wave of Magnus’ hand sent more sparkly silver paint flying. It wasn’t the masterpiece Ragnor was attempting, but Magnus wasn’t interested in making a statement as much as he was unleashing his anger at the Clave for their complete disregard for their own stupid rules.

The rules meant nothing. Magnus has known that when the accords were passed, despite hoping it would turn out differently. And breaking the law could be so much fun sometimes. How was he expected not to slip up occasionally?

“Is that the best you can do?” Ragnor asked with amusement in his voice.

He eyed Magnus’ paint splatters, an attempt that couldn’t have even been labeled “abstract art,” with a critical eye.

Magnus smirked as he turned to his friend. He was in this for the thrill and the ability to make a mess. He didn’t care for artistic integrity.

“What would you prefer I paint?” he asked.

A crude hand gesture was the only answer Magnus got, but it more than got Ragnor’s point across. And Magnus was happy to oblige.

The glitter really would sparkle come morning. Magnus couldn’t wait to see it.


End file.
